


Bare faced

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur only feels attractive as Joker but you asure him that there is no need to dress up as Joker to turn you on...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 12





	Bare faced

Arthurs soft lips searched for yours in the dark. The dim light in the corner of the living room allowed you to see the contures of his well structured face. The crisp line of his drawn on smile was barely visible, but you felt the softness of the face paint upon your skin. "Take me, Arthur. Please. I can`t wait any longer. I need to feel you inside of me". You felt his smirk ghosting all over your face. Not just the painted one. The real one underneath. He loved it when you still called him Arthur, despite all the make up and the red suit. No matter how many people have known him as Joker now. He was still Arthur to you. He always will be. You knew his heart and soul. Thats why he loved you so much. You wanted him, no matter if he was confident or too shy to even ask you to kiss him. You wanted all of him.   
You could tell from the way he moved how much confidence that red suit gave him. He held his head up high as he pressed his hips against yours "You really want me?" There was still doubt in his voice. He wasnt used to this kind of attention. Even after months of dating. Some nights he was still afraid it yould all be a fever dream. An hallucination. You gotta proof to him that this was real. That your hand unbottoning his pants was real.   
His lips seemed hungry while they traveled down your chin and collarbones. "Can I keep the suit on?" he breathed upon your skin. "I feel like I can love you better while looking like Joker".  
Your fingers stopped for a brief moment "I wouldnt mind, darling. Your damn sexy in that outfit". Arthur started to kiss your nakes chest while you contunued talking. "But please dont think that you need it to be a better lover. Arthur is all I need. I know how beautiful you are under all that make up. Just as attractive as now. "  
Arthur touched his own face "You think so?"  
You nodded as the tip of your finger wandered to the scar above his upper lip. It was still visible through the white. He was so vulnerable after all.  
"You can take it off, Artie. There is no need for protection when it´s the two of us. "   
Arthur pressed his forehead against yours, nodding. His hot breath against your face. He was breathing faster now that you opened the botton of his pants.  
"Just let yourself go, okay? Lose yourself inside of me" the red pants fell down his knees right before you took off his jacket. You felt him shaking from excitement and fear. Making love was still so new to him.   
"You are enough, Arthur. All I need is to feel you. You could neve do something wrong by loving me."  
His gentle hands stroke up and down your body while you freed him from the rest of his clothes.   
"Take your panties off" he whispered into your ear. You took his hand to let him do it. Arthur reached for the waistband and let the underwear slide down your legs. He looked at you like you were the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. His green eyes sparkled while you did the same to him. Your hand softly grabbed his cute, little butt while you took his undies off. A silent chuckle escpaed his lips. He was nervous.   
You never saw him naked with the face paint on before. The contrast of his Joker make up and his fragile body made him look like art. Like a painting in a museum. You couldnt belive his beauty.  
Your index finger touched his lips, smeared from kissing you before. It was hard to take it any longer. All you wanted was to feel his weight on your body.  
Arthur pressed himself against you while he softly pushed you into the sheets. Those worn out sheets which smelled like him. His scent surrownded your naked skin like a cocoon.  
Arthur got on top of you. Oh how much you longed for that moment to happen. His clown make up was almost glowing in the dark.   
"You`re so beautiful" he mumbled into your neck while you felt him getting hard between your legs.  
One sweet moment later you felt him inside of you. Filling you like he was the missing piece.  
"You feel so good Arthur. Fill me up with your love. You could never be close enough."  
Arthur buried his painted face in your neck, leaving stains of white, blue and red all over your skin. His fake smile was half gone now. His scar exposed. You kissed it. You kissed it with all that was within you, let your tongue slide over his upper lip again and again. So many times you thought he must be getting sore.   
With every single one of your kisses Arthur sunk deeper inside of you until you both got lost in the moment. There was nothing else but his breath and skin. And his breathless "I love you" while he orgasmed with your arms and legs wrapped around his tiney body like an armour.


End file.
